


Doing All The Work

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Arthur, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Hand Job, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Merlin, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober Day 3 - Sensory Deprivation & Edgeplay





	Doing All The Work

“Do you trust me?” Arthur was holding up a blindfold to his fully naked manservant who was sitting on the edge of the King’s bed. 

“Yes,” Merlin replied with no hesitation, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back in submission. 

“Thank you, Merlin, thank you.” Arthur was not one to take Merlin’s willing submission lightly. He gently but tightly wrapped the strip of dark cloth around Merlin’s eyes, cutting off his vision. Arthur dragged his fingertips lightly down Merlin’s pale cheek and over the curve of his chin. Merlin shivered at the barely there touch and everything felt ten times more potent just from his vision being taken away. 

“Wrists out in front of you Merlin,” Arthur unwrapped his thin leather belt from his tunic’s. He smiled when Merlin lifted his wrists up in front of him trustingly. Arthur draped the leather belt around the thin wrists before wrapping it around Merlin’s wrists and forearms numerous times, just tight enough to remove any excessive movement on Merlin’s part. 

“You’re job tonight Merlin is to relax for me and let me do all the work.” Arthur rubbed his thumb over the patch of skin that was exposed between the loops of his belt. 

“For once,” Merlin smirked and let out a soft noise when Arthur flicked his nipple in retaliation. 

“Don’t make me take back my promise,” Arthur said with no real heat in his words. He moved around the bed and settled himself back against the mountain of pillows that rested against the wall behind his bed. 

“Come here Merlin,” Arthur murmured as he wrapped a hand around Merlin’s bound wrists and the two awkwardly shuffled around until Merlin was straddling Arthur’s lap so his back was flush against the King’s chest. 

“Sire?” Merlin squirmed a bit before settling when Arthur loosely curled his fingers around his manservant’s throat in a calming, claiming way. 

“Shh, I’m right here.” Arthur soothed, pressing kisses over the back of Merlin’s neck and shoulders until his lover leaned back against him going pliant against the blond. 

“There we go,” Arthur smiled, pleased at how Merlin relaxed fully for him. Arthur smoothed his hands down Merlin’s chest, thumbs brushing over his lover’s peaked nipples just enough to get Merlin to make those adorable little noises again. Merlin wiggled against Arthur’s lap, ass rubbing against the King’s crotch making arousal flame to life. 

“I’m doing all the work tonight remember?” Arthur scolded as he pinched Merlin’s nipple again getting a gasp in return. 

“Sorry Sire,” Merlin murmured as he let his head loll back against Arthur’s head. 

“That’s better,” Arthur smiled as he closed his fingers around Merlin’s erection and started to stroke his lover’s stiff length. Merlin let out a low groan as he turned his face to bury it in the King’s blond locks as his body trembled as Arthur set a steady pace of sliding his hand up and down Merlin’s cock. 

“I can feel how close you are Merlin, the way you feel in my hand is so familiar,” Arthur commented and felt Merlin nodding against his head and with a smile he pulled his hand away from Merlin’s cock. 

“No, no, please Sire.” Merlin shook his head and hips jerked forward, but getting no friction on his aching cock. He had tasted his orgasm but now it was fading from his reach and he knew what this meant and what kind of mood Arthur was in that night. 

“Shh, Shh, it’s okay Merlin. I know you can take it, you know you love when I do this to you.” Arthur rubbed small circles on his trembling lover’s hipbone. A smile on his lips even if it did feel a bit sadistic as he caught sight of the angry look that Merlin’s cock was now sporting. 

“Sire, please I don’t think I can take it tonight.” Merlin let out a little sob when Arthur’s hand curled around his cock again and their heated flesh was far too much for Merlin to handle with his vision impaired. 

“Oh Merlin, I know you can.” Arthur shushed his lover as he rubbed his thumb over the leaking slit of Merlin’s cock. Merlin thrashed a bit at that but he calmed when Arthur placed his other hand over his throat again in the same move as he did before.

“Too much? I’ll avoid the head then,” Arthur shifted his hand down so he was just giving short strokes to the shaft of Merlin’s cock, ignoring the balls and tip which just served to make Merlin whimper and writhe on Arthur’s lap. 

“Please, please,” Merlin babbled as he strained against the belt around his wrists and forearms as he jerked his hips upwards so he could fuck his King’s hand eagerly. 

“Once more, do you think you can handle that Merlin?” Arthur bit and worried at the skin behind Merlin’s ear.

“Y-Yes Sire.” Merlin panted out when Arthur rubbed at the sensitive crown of the head of Merlin’s cock before retracting his hand, once again taking Merlin’s orgasm away from him. 

“Shh, I’m right here.” Arthur turned his head so he could capture Merlin’s lips in a soft kiss to distract his lover from his so close yet so far orgasm. 

“Arthur, please, please.” Merlin pleaded against Arthur’s lips unable to help himself. 

“You’ve been good for me tonight Merlin, maybe another night you will be able to last longer but tonight you’ve earned your orgasm.” Arthur decided with a gentle kiss to his lover’s plump lips. 

“Thank you, oh thank you.” Merlin about sobbed when Arthur’s hand found his cock again. This time his strokes were firm and rapid, the intention was clear and Merlin felt like his every nerve was on fire. His eyes rolled up into his head underneath the blindfold, back arching and a loud cry escaping from his lips when his orgasm rushed at him in an overpowering wave. 

“You did so well Merlin, you always do so well for me Merlin, always.” Arthur slowly unwound his belt from his lover’s limp forearms; he brought the bruised skin up to kiss and lap at the marks that had been left behind. 

Merlin hummed, head lolling from side to side as he drifted in the darkness of the blindfold and his orgasmic haze. The feeling of Arthur’s lips on his heated skin was bliss and he never had felt so protected and loved. He settled back against Arthur’s strong chest and nuzzled whatever part of Arthur’s head his face could reach. He felt Arthur’s hand cup his throat again and settle there and Merlin let himself drift further away with the knowledge that Arthur was there for him and wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
